werewolffandomcom-20200223-history
Lucian
Lucian is a fictional character from Underworld and the novelization of the film. He was the very first of the second-generation Lycans. He was the leader of the Lycan horde in the movie Underworld and appears in its prequel Underworld: Rise of the Lycans. He is portrayed by actor Michael Sheen. Lucian was born the son of a captured female werewolf, who was killed when Lucian was a newborn. He was branded with Viktor's mark signifying that he was put into slavery under one of Viktor's early reigns. Being born of two werewolves, he was a pure-blood Lycan. Lucian was once a Lycan servant to Viktor's clan. His relationship with Sonja began when they grew up and it was eventually revealed later that Sonja was pregnant with his child, making their child a Lycan–Vampire Hybrid; but, Sonja was executed, preventing the birth of the child. He starts a war with Viktor as a result and fakes his own death with the help of Kraven, planning to become a Hybrid in order to kill Viktor. His plan fails, but he holds Kraven off long enough for Selene to turn Michael Corvin into a Hybrid. With Michael's turning and the death of Viktor at Selene's hands, his will is seen through regardless. ''Underworld: Rise of the Lycans''Edit Prior to Lucian's birth, no Lycans existed. Instead, a feral group of Werewolves, descended from William Corvinus, were used as slaves to the aristocratic Vampires with inconsistent success. In the early 13th century, an enslaved Werewolf gives birth to a seemingly human child, Lucian. The Vampire Elder Viktor initially chooses to kill the child, but then changes his mind, curious as to what it would become. It soon becomes clear that Lucian has the ability to shift between human and Werewolf form, making him the first Lycan. Viktor uses Lucian to infect humans brought to the castle for almost 200 years, so that he can use them as slaves. This new species is much favored compared to their predecessors, the Werewolves, since the Lycans are more docile and thus capable of comprehending orders issued by their Vampire masters, thereby replacing the Werewolves as slaves. And because Lucian is the first of his kind, Viktor prizes him above all others. Lucian himself feels no ill will towards the Vampires, rather, he rebels against his feral nature and seeks to be more sophisticated than others of his kind. ''Underworld: Rise of the Lycans''Edit Prior to Lucian's birth, no Lycans existed. Instead, a feral group of Werewolves, descended from William Corvinus, were used as slaves to the aristocratic Vampires with inconsistent success. In the early 13th century, an enslaved Werewolf gives birth to a seemingly human child, Lucian. The Vampire Elder Viktor initially chooses to kill the child, but then changes his mind, curious as to what it would become. It soon becomes clear that Lucian has the ability to shift between human and Werewolf form, making him the first Lycan. Viktor uses Lucian to infect humans brought to the castle for almost 200 years, so that he can use them as slaves. This new species is much favored compared to their predecessors, the Werewolves, since the Lycans are more docile and thus capable of comprehending orders issued by their Vampire masters, thereby replacing the Werewolves as slaves. And because Lucian is the first of his kind, Viktor prizes him above all others. Lucian himself feels no ill will towards the Vampires, rather, he rebels against his feral nature and seeks to be more sophisticated than others of his kind. Young Lucian transforming into his Lycan form.Added by SelecasticonAt some point during Viktor's reign, Lucian meets Viktor's daughter, Sonja, and falls in love with her. When Lucian is 195 and Sonja 192, the two wed secretly, kept hidden from both Lycan and Vampire alike. Lucian bravely defends Sonja anytime he sees she is in danger, but his heroic actions are met with cynicism from Viktor. The Coven's historian, Andreas Tanis, discovers the relationship, and gives Lucian a key that will remove his shackles at any time in return for Sonja's seat on the Vampire Council. After seeing Sonja being overwhelmed by Werewolves a few nights later, Lucian removes his collar and changes form. He rushes to her defense, saving her life. Viktor is outraged to learn that Lucian removed his collar, and has him severely beaten for it. When Sonja protests that Lucian saved her life, Viktor ignores her. Soon after, Sonja learns she is pregnant, and the pair begin plans to escape the castle together. However, Viktor discovers the secret passageway used by Sonja to meet Lucian, and begins to suspect that things are not what they seem. To learn the truth, Viktor attacks Sonja and drinks her blood. From her blood memories, he learns of the affair. He condemns both Sonja and Lucian, and the pair try to flee. Lucian and Sonja.Added by AlessaGillespieViktor is able to stop them by dueling with Sonja, who refuses to kill him. Sonja reveals to Viktor that she is pregnant, hoping that this will force him to accept the relationship between herself and Lucian. Instead, Viktor is horrified, and he condemns both Lucian and Sonja to death. He has Lucian chained to the floor, and Sonja tied to a stake in front of him. A Death Dealer, Soren, beats Lucian as Sonja watches. Viktor then has Sonja burned alive in front of Lucian by exposing her to sunlight. As night falls, Lucian is able to shift into his Lycan form. He steals Sonja's pendant and attempts to flee with it. As Lucian approaches the walls of Viktor's castle, he is pinned against the wall by several crossbow projectiles. Lucian then rallies the support of the local Werewolves, and returns to free the remaining enslaved Lycans. The Lycans and Werewolves take over the castle, leaving only a scant few Vampires alive once the night is over. Lucian duels with Viktor, using the rising sun to his advantage, and is able to wound Viktor by stabbing him through the mouth. Viktor initially appears to be dead, but Tanis puts him into a state of hibernation, ensuring his survival, and leaves the castle with all three Vampire Elders. Only six Vampires are known to have escaped Lucian's wrath that night: Viktor, Tanis, Soren, Kraven and the other two Vampire Elders: Marcus Corvinus and Amelia. Lucian then uses the former Vampire stronghold as his own. Though Lucian has freed the Lycan slaves and killed a great many Vampires, he still vows revenge against all Vampires for the murder of Sonja. Cheating DeathEdit Lucian's Lycan form.Added by UnreallyFollowing Lucian’s success, the Vampires begin to demonize him. Lucian is deemed the “most feared and ruthless leader ever to rule the Lycan clan” and the major instigator of the war between the two species. Viktor alters history, erasing any knowledge of Sonja's existence and the fact that Lycans were once the Vampires' slaves, thus blaming Lucian for the war. Because only a few Vampires survive Lucian's attack, this tale is believed by many to be truth. The only Vampire who tries to speak out about the truth, Andreas Tanis, is exiled in the 18th century by Viktor's progenie, Selene, under orders by Viktor, who claims he is telling "malicious lies". Lucian and his cohorts are tracked down by a new group of Death Dealers. Somewhere amidst the attack, Lucian strikes a deal with a Death Dealer named Kraven. The exact details of the deal or what happened that night are unknown, but Kraven eventually returns to Viktor with the branded skin from Lucian's arm, using it as proof that he killed Lucian. All Vampires sent to fight Lucian that night are killed, with the exception of Kraven. A fire is then set to the castle, and Lucian and his followers go into hiding. Though Kraven tells Viktor he killed Lucian, Lucian is still very much alive, and willingly gives Kraven the skin from his arm as "proof" of his demise. For the next 600 years, Lucian lies low, waiting for the perfect moment to strike the Vampires with Kraven's help. Lucian's branded skin.Added by AlessaGillespieAt some point, Lucian begins experimenting with the Vampire and Lycan blood types, hoping to create a Hybrid. Initially, all tests fail, and Lucian learns that the only way to hybridize himself is to find a descendent of Alexander Corvinus, the first Immortal. Lucian and his fellow Lycans begin kidnapping members of the Corvinus family one by one, searching for one who carries the genetic component necessary to create a Hybrid. Lucian uses a scientist named Singe to test captured humans for signs of the Corvinus Strain. Lucian also forms an alliance with Tanis after his exile from the Vampire Coven, in which Tanis provides him with ultraviolet ammunition for use in the war against the Vampires. In return, Lucian provides Tanis with first-generation Lycans, which Tanis uses as guard dogs, and a relatively comfortable existence. ''Underworld''Edit Lucian in ''Underworld.''Added by AlessaGillespieIn the early 21st century, Lucian hones in on a doctor named Michael Corvin as a possible carrier of the Corvinus Strain. He sends two of his lieutenants, Raze and Trix, to find and kidnap Michael, so that his blood can be tested. Raze and Trix are so intent on catching Michael that they don't notice they're being followed by three Death Dealers: Selene, Nathaniel, and Rigel. Once Raze recognizes the three Vampires, a gun battle ensues, in which Michael escapes amongst the confusion. Trix is killed by Selene, while Nathaniel and Rigel are killed by the two Lycans. While running from Raze, Selene comes upon a vent in the subway that allows her to hear the Lycans in their lair. She quickly returns to the Vampire mansion, and informs her superiors of this. At the time, Kraven is the regent of the Coven and the only waking Vampire Elder, Amelia, is in America, which ensures that Lucian and his allies are not hunted down immediately. Ignoring Kraven's orders to stop looking into the Lycan den, Selene begins to unravel the truth about the Lycans' plot to use Michael's blood to create a Hybrid. After learning of Raze’s failure to capture the human, a frustrated Lucian sets out to capture Michael himself. Lucian arrives at Michael's apartment and ambushes him, but Selene intervenes and shoots him several times. Lucian grabs Michael and bites him, infecting him with the Lycan virus. Before Lucian can do anything else, Selene drags Michael away from him, but Lucian keeps a small amount of Michael's blood in his mouth, which he then spits into a vial. He pushes the bullets out of his body, then attacks Selene and Michael as they try to drive away. He is able to stab Selene in the shoulder, severing an artery, before she throws him from the car and tries to run him over. Despite his efforts, Selene survives his attack and Michael is taken back to the Vampires' lair. Having been infected by Lucian's bite, Michael begins to see memories of Lucian's past, and of the night Sonja died. [http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110222053425/underworld/images/2/22/Lucianturn.jpg